Code Lyoko J
by Lime Amakusa
Summary: Que pasari si Odd va a Lyoko y solo por estar caminando por la region del bosque escuha una voz....encima habra humor y romance..tambien algo munca visto:una fuerte atraccion entre Odd y al dueña de la voz..quien sera? para saber solo tienes que leerla...
1. Program 1:Presentiminetosprimera parte

Code Lyoko J 

1-Presentimientos

Todo comenzo una mañana en la secundaria,en la cafeteria y nuestros herores(no tendría ni que decirlo;ya los conocemos...) estan desayunando en una mesa alejada de los demas,sobre todo de Sissy y su grupo.

Mientras desayunaban,cada uno estaba atrapado en su mundo. Jeremie estaba desayunado y a su vez en como decirle a Aelita sus sentimientos(como siempre...pero en este fic voy a hacer como que a Aelita la desinfectaron del virus que tenia....);Yumi lo mismo pero no pensaba en nada;Ulrich pensando en como decirle a Yumi lo que sentia(desde hace un monton....no se desde cuanto tiempo; el unico que estaba muy distraido,mirando la ventana y no comiendo su desayuno como lo hace siempre,era Odd. Tenia una expresión triste desde hace dos semanas y sus amigos ya no sabian que hacer. Era como deciir que desde que dejaron de ir a Lyoko,la vida normal era monotona y aburrida. Sin embargo,ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que el peligo habia pasado aun después de la materializacion de Aelita. Asique esa mañana planeaban ir a la fabrica para para ver si en Lyoko no habia pulsaciones y asegurarse de una buena vez,si Xana habia detenido su loca idea de dominar el mundo real y destruir a Aelita;tambien planeaban ir a Lyoko para alegrar a Odd,y de paso Aelita no extrañaria tanto el mundo digital(ah! Re tipo Digimon!!!!jajajajja!!!!!!.....pero bueno prosigamos...).

Una vez que teminaron,salieron de la cafeteria y se dirigieron a la alcantarilla que habia en el parque de la escuela. Una vez alli,Ulrich abrio la tapa y bajo la escalera hacia el drenaje seguido de Jeremie,Aelita,Odd y Yumi. Esta a su vez se aseguro que no habia moros en la costa y cuando estubo segura cerro la tapa.

Cuando todos ya habian bajado,tubieron que repartirse los skaters y el monopatín,y cuando repartidos y en orden.partieron lo mas rapido posible y (como en todos los capitulos.....seguramente todos los que hayan visto los capitulos ya sabran sobre esta escena....siempre dicen lo mismo)todos dijeron:Si!!!!!!!!!!. Al parecer todos estaban alegres y ansiosos pro volver a estar en Lyoko una vez mas,sobre todo Aelita,y encima,Odd,que habia estado muy triste últimamente.

Al llegar subieron la escalera hacia arriba ,pasaron el agujero que habia en la mitad del puente y una vez arriba,empezaron a corre hacia la entrada de la fabrica. Cuando llegaron saltaron hacia las sogas,bajando muy rapido entrando en el ascensor. La ultima que faltaba bajar la soga era Aelita. Una vez que logro alcanzar la soga,no se habia dado cuenta,y resbalo.

**Aelita:**Ah!!!!!!(y cierra los ojos preparada para la caida forsosa).

Sin embargo el golpe no llego porque sintio que algo la sostenia. En efecto,quien la atrapo antesde que cayera fue Jeremie. Al notar esto Aelita se puso muy colorada, y Jeremie igual que ella.

Estuvieron haci un rato corto y después se separaron,muy sonrojados.

Caminaron juntos hacia el ascensor y cunado estuvieron dentro,Jeremie acciono el boton rojo. Entonces la puerta se cerro y el ascensor empezo a bajar hasta que dieron a parar a una habitación lleno de cables y una computadora con un asiento. Jeremie se sento en el asiento que se corrio en forma circular hasta que se detuvo en frente del monitor de la computadora y empezo a teclear el teclado,revisando de esta manera si habia una torre activada,sin embargo no detecto una torre activada,pero de una u otra forma Jeremie no estaba del todo seguro. Mientras en la pantala aparecieron las cads-perfil de Lyoko con los personajes(es asi como yo las llame,ademas no creo que dicen como se denomina,asique por esa razon yo la llamare asi.) que usanbaqn Yumi,Ulrich,Odd y Aelita(aunque ella vivia en Lyoko,asique no necesitaba escanearse..).

**Ulrich:**Bueno ahora que estamos aquí tendremos que turnarnos para entrar en los scanner,ya que solo somos cuatro y solo hay tres scnners. Decidamos quien va primero.

**Yumi:**Yo propongo que los que mas extrañen Lyoko vayan primero,después se desvirtualizaran e iremos Ulrich y yo.

**Odd:**Excelente elección,Yumi,....yo no podria haberlo dicho mejor.

Propongo que Aelita y yo vayamos primeros.

**Jeremie:**De acuerdo pero los virtualizare cerca de una torre desactivada por si algo llegase a pasar. Bueno ahora vayan al ascensor para bajar a los scanner,lo enviare a la region montañosa,de ahí vayan a donde quieran,pero tengan mucha precaución,y para comunicarnos e ir a otra region utilizen una torre asi sera mas repido,pero igual Aelita sabe todo eso.

Odd y Aelita caminaron hacia el ascensor y una vez dentro la puerta de este se cierra. Bajn un nivel y la pueta se abre nuevamente,dando a mostrar una habitación con tres scanner altos. Odd y Aelita caminaton hacia ellos y cada uno se pone en frente de uno. Mientras Jeremie selecciona las cardt-perfil de Odd y Aelita;estos en el nivel de abajo se metieron a su scanner y este se cerro.

**Jeremie:**Transfiriendo a Odd!!-mentras selecciona su perfil-Transfiriendo a Aelita!!-tambien seleccionando su perfil-en el nivel de abjo el scanner se prepara para transferirlos estos cierran los ojos para que el scanner los pueda scannear-Scanneando a Odd!-el cuerpo de Odd se scannea y este aparece en el monitor-Scanneando a Aelita!-tambien se scannaneaba el cuerpo de Aelita,este tambien aparece en el montitor-VIRTUALIZACION!!!!!-mientras preciona el enter-.

Continuara......en la segunda parte tambien se llamara de el fic Code Lyoko J sera :2-Presntimientos(segunda parte).

Buneo espero que le hay gustado,hasta aquí lo dejo ya que sino es muy largo..y encima me re zarpe escribiendo.....jejeje.....

Bueno espero que me dejen sus apiniones ademas no sean tan duros conmigo ya que este es mi primer fic de Code Lyoko,encima me encanta....sobre todo Odd,.........sse me cae la baba por el.......jajajaja"!!!!!! que loca que estoy!!!!!

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuu


	2. Program 2:Presentimientossegunda parte

**Hola! Regrese y con las segunda parte del Program 2 de mi fanfiction "Code Lyoko J". Lo que si voy a hacer una aclaración: en el manuscrito original de este fic(que lo tengo adentro de un cuaderno de Digimon) el Program 2 es otro capitulo, asi que eso quiere decir que aca corte en dos fracmentos el Program 1 o sea el capitulo 1.**

**Cambiando de tema, a las personas que me dejaron rewins: Arigato Gozaimazu, ya que nadie me dejo ningun maldito rewind, asi que los que haya recibido hasta ahora significa que si le dieron bola a mi fanfiction. Asi que gracias de nuevo!**

**Bueno mientras escucho la canción "Mei Q!-Meikyu Make- you be" de Hayami Kishimoto(para los que no se ubiquen es sobre un anime llamado Tantei Gakuen Q, y los que no conozcan el nombre japones de este anime lo pasaron traducido con el nombre de "Escuela de Detectives", en ingles "Detectives School Q"). Me encantaria escribir un fanfiction de Tantei Gaakuen Q y publicarlo en Estaria buenísimo.**

**Program 2: Presentimientos(segunda parte)**

Odd y Aelita se desfracmentaban en Lyoko y sus cuerpos fisicos aparecieron, pero con la ropa cambiada**.(Nota: Antes de continuar, quiero decirles que la ropa de Aelita como la de Odd son muy difíciles de describir, asi que bueno no hare la descripción de la ropa de Aelita ni la de Odd, o eso creo yo, por ahí lo hago ).**

Odd parecia un gato pero de color purpura**(Lime: El color favorito de Odd, purpura!)** y Aelita tenia una pollera y debajo de esta unos pantalones largos.

El paisaje era montañoso con algunas plataformas con puentes largos, y otros eran casi todo o mas bien, una mantaña entera, pero lo mas extrañio de la region montañosa era que algunas montañas flotaban, ya que estas estaban debajo del mar digital, que si uno cae ahí quedaria virtualizado virtualizado para siempre.

Odd y Aelita miran a su alrededor en busca de moustros pero no logran ver nada cerca del perímetro.

**Odd:** Bueno al parecer no hay peligro por ahora pero hay que tener mucho cuidado sobretodo vos, Aelita.

**Aelita:** Ya lo se. Pero si esta vez pierdo puntos de vida volvere al mundo real.

**Odd:** Si, pero si los moustros de Xana te matan¿quién tecleara en la torre el codigo Lyoko?. Además, ni yo, ni Yumi ni Ulrich pueden teclearlo. Solo vos podes hacerlo.

**Aelita: **Si ya lo se, Odd. Cambiando de tema..., mejor me voy a esa torre y revisare las otras areas.- mientras camina hacia la torre que tenia en frente, hasta que se detuvo antes de entrar-. Ah! Se me olvidaba: mientras que reviso las otras areas, podes ir a cualquier paete de Lyoko asi no te aburris. Pero te recomiendo que te quedes cerca de aca. Igual si llegan a aparecer cualquier moustro, puedo enfrentarlo...ah! y si te vas a otra parte de Lyoko, usa una torre asi va a ser mas rapido y yo me quedo tranquila de que estas bien. Asi que con ese tema no te voy a dar ninguna explicación ya que una vez usaste una torre.

Nos contactaremos via Jeremie. Verdad, Jer?

**Jeremie:** Claro. Además todavía el scanner no encontro señal de alguna torre activada y de algun moustro de Xana. Pero por las dudas revisa todo, Aelita.

**Aelita:** Ok!

**Odd:** Bueno, yo ya rajo de aca. Me voy al bosque.

**Aelita:** Bueno. Usa la torre que esta aca al lado de esta.-mientras le señala la torre que estaba en la plataforma que estaba al lado de donde estaban ellos-.

**Odd:** Gracias!.-mientras se va corriendo a la torre que le señalo Aelita-.

Aelita una vez que vio a Odd meterse en la torre que le indico, esta se metio a la torre que tiena en frente, disponiéndose a subir a la plataforma circular principal(la cual usa para poner el codigo "Code Lyoko"). Aelita camina por el puente de luz y cuando llega a la mitad este enciende sus luces, seguido de la plataforma circular en la cual las luces se van encendiendo a medida que Aelita avanzaba hacia el centro de esta. Una vez en el centro esta se eleva hacia otra plataforma. Cuando llega esta pisa la plataforma y esta se enciende y camina hacia el centro y luego se detiene, seguido de esto la pantalla azul aparece y Aelita empieza a tocar la pantalla, en busca de información la cuales tenian las otras torres que habia en Lyoko.

Mientras que en otra region, precisamente en la region del bosque**(Nota: Esta es mi region favorita de Lyoko!). **Saliendo de una torre, aparece Odd, el cual se dispone a caminar de los mas pancho por el lindo bosque. Siguió caminado lentamente, mirando a sus alrededores y todo el perímetro, sin embargo no vio ninguna señal de los moustros de Xana por ninguna parte ni tampoco vio algo que le llamar la atención.

Siguió caminado hasta que sintio algo muy extrañio. Era como una voz que lo estaba llamando y sin darse cuenta se detuvo para escucharla mejor. La voz era de una chica pero lo mas extrañio es que esa voz le decia "Mi Señor". Siguió escuchando y sin darse cuenta empezo a correr a máxima velocidad.

Mientras que en el mundo real, Jeremie estaba revisando la region del bosque y al ver que el punto verde(que era Odd) se movia muy rapido le llamo mucho la atención ya que no tenia moustros persiguiéndolo.

**Jeremie:** Odd,Odd! Me escuchas?

**Odd:** Si, te escucho, Einstein. ¿Que pasa?

**Jermie: **Por que se te dio por correr, sino tenes moustros persiguiéndote?

**Odd:** Sabes que no lo se. Pero hay una voz que me esta llamando y presiento que la persona dueño o dueña de esa voz nos va a ayudar a destruir a Xana de una vez por todas.

Cambiando de tema...¿que tengo mas adelante?-respondiendole desde Lyoko-.

**Jeremie:** Espera un cachito...-mientras que teclea revisando el mapa del bosque, ve que ahí una cosa roja...-. Hay una torre. Puede ser que de ahí salga la voz que escuchas.

**Odd:** Bueno, voy a revisar.

**Jeremie:** Ok!. Suerte, Odd.

Mientras tanto en la region montañosa...Aelita habia hecho un descubierto algo que la habia dejado sorprendida, pues presentia que lo que habia descubierto era algo a favor de ella y de sus amigos.

**Lime: Bueno, aca lo dejo. Además ya me canse y bueno tengo fiaca.**

**Como pudieron ver...algunos dialogos estan hablados muy al argentino, además yo soy argentina asi que espero que puedan entender algunas palabras y la forma de hablar "vos" .**

**Asi que como podran ver Odd ya escucho una voz y ahora que le pasara?; que habra sido lo que descubrio Aelita?**

**Y yo alguna vez en la vida dejare de ser tan baka?(tonto, pero en este caso seria tonta)** .

**Bueno eso y mucho mas en el Program 3 de "Code Lyoko J". Ojala que les guste este capitulo. **

**Chau, Lime La Marionette**


End file.
